Realize
by FangirlHikari
Summary: Every time she swooned at him, he just shrugged it off. He figured it was a phase, and it would end sooner or later. Every time she looked at him, released a high pitched squeal, and ran away, he ignored it and kept walking. Every time she stared at him, called him "Gray-sama", smiled, laughed, hugged him, he didn't know it, but his heart skipped a beat.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Otherwise, Gruvia, NaLu, RoWen, GaLe, and all my other favorite ships would be canon!**

Every time she swooned at him, he just shrugged it off. He figured it was a phase, and it would end sooner or later. Every time she made him something, he would thank her and shove it in his closet. Every time she looked at him, released a high pitched squeal, and ran away, he ignored it and kept walking. Every time she stared at him, called him "Gray-sama", smiled, laughed, hugged him, he didn't know it, but his heart skipped a beat.

It just didn't register in his brain. Lyon could have her. He didn't even know why she loved him so much anyway. Couldn't she see that he just didn't love her back?

She was sick with cancer, nobody knew (Cancer was insulted that there was a sickness that shared his name). The depression just made it worse. There was nobody to love her. She neglected her missions, and even stopped eating and sleeping. She lay on her hospital bed thinking about him. The guild sent her a get well card, and she felt a few tears when she saw he was the only one that didn't sign it.

He came to see her. Just as a friendly thing to do. He saw her, lying on a hospital bed, her blue hair limp and dark, her eyes shadowed over with sadness. Tears burst from those very eyes when she saw him. He said hello, she didn't reply. They talked for a while, and he said goodbye.

The next week, he visited again. He brought her another card from the guild, she told him thank you and he left.

The week after, he was in the guild, trying to choose a mission to go on. Behind him, Lucy and Natsu were having a scream off. Something about breaking into Lucy's apartment. They started attacking each other, but Lucy ended up yelling compliments and Natsu started yelling cheesy romantic pick-up lines. Erza had to step in and break the… fight? Behind them, he could hear Mirajane talking to Lisanna. They were talking about how she was coming near her end, and that the whole guild was going to visit her to say goodbye.

Something clicked. He realized that there was something going on in his brain. He had never felt this way before, except before UI risked her life to save him. He didn't know what the feeling was, but he did know that he was going to visit her right away. She was still in the same spot as before. He sat down on a chair by her bedside and she looked up at him with a sad and faint smile on her face. He reached for her hand. Her skin was cold and her fingers felt lifeless. As he talked to her, she froze and the heart monitor nearby started to show uneven heartbeats. She was getting weaker. He let her rest.

He came back the next day. She was overjoyed to see him, but she was too weak to show it. He came over and did as he did before, but this time her hand was even colder than his, which was really odd considering that he was an ice wizard. He could tell that she had gotten weaker. She knew she was dying. He knew she was dying. They couldn't do anything about it. For a while, he talked and she listened. The heart monitor began to show that her time was almost up. Drawing a final breath, she used it to say softly, "I love you, Gray-sama." He watched in horror as her hand slipped from his and her eyes closed beginning an eternal, silent sleep. The heart monitor lowered into a flat line. She was gone.

He visited her every day. Soon enough, his heart turned as cold and hard as his ice, if it hadn't already. Every time it rained, he would collapse to the ground and yell her name up into the sky. He didn't care who was watching. He only cared about the one person who wasn't watching. Or maybe she was. To tell the truth, she _was_ watching, but he was being tortured by his loss and couldn't come to think of it. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Gray Fullbuster, the cool, collected ice mage, was behaving in such a childish way. But did it matter, really? The loss of her presence had left a hole in his heart. Maybe it was time to change…

As the years passed, he caught the attention of other girls, but coldly turned them all down. There was nobody else for him, and he never had a girlfriend again. He still doesn't realize what the feeling is...


End file.
